The present invention relates to a wiper blade and a vehicle wiper that are structured so as to wipe a target surface to be wiped of a vehicle windshield and further supply a washer fluid to the target surface.
A vehicle wiper disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 54-180541 has a wiper blade wiping dirt on a target surface to be wiped of a vehicle windshield, and a washer device supplying washer fluid to the target surface. In order to properly supply the washer fluid to the target surface, a rigid piping having a plurality of ejection holes is installed to an outer side of a wiper blade in such a manner as to extend along a longitudinal direction of the wiper blade while being party bent. The washer fluid is ejected toward the target surface from the ejection holes. An ejecting direction of the washer fluid from the ejection hole positioned in a bent portion of the piping is directed in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade.
In recent years, in order to improve the appearance of the vehicle wiper and secure a good driver's visibility, the height of the wiper blade from the target surface tends to be reduced, that is, the distance of the wiper blade from the target surface tends to be set small. However, if the height of the wiper blade of the publication mentioned above is made small, the piping comes close to the target surface, and an interval between the target surface and the ejection hole is reduced. Accordingly, the spread of the washer fluid ejected from each of the ejection holes so as to be received by the target surface is reduced. In this case, in order to supply the washer fluid to the target surface over a wide range in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade, it is considered to increase the number of the ejection holes, however, this structure causes a complication of the washer fluid. Particularly, since the ejection hole in the center in the longitudinal direction of the piping of the document mentioned above ejects the washer fluid substantially directly downward, the washer fluid ejected from the ejection hole is hard to be spread, and a region of the ejection fluid received by the target surface, that is, a fluid receiving area is hard to be spread. In other words, if the height of the wiper blade is made small, there is a risk of increasing a gap between the fluid receiving area of the washer fluid ejected from the ejection hole in the center in the longitudinal direction of the piping and the fluid receiving area of the washer fluid ejected from the ejection hole in the bent portion, that is. Such a gap is referred to as a fluid non-receiving area.